Weihnachten 1979
by Lucy Steele
Summary: Mein Beitrag zu einer Weihnachtschallenge. Hauptfigur Snape,die Todesser müssen Wichtelgeschenke austauschen,es müssen Rentiere, Weihnachtsmarkt,Haarspray,Fischfutter,DVDPlayer,Gänsebraten...vorkommen!RR!Enjoy!


Diese Geschichte erzählt von der ersten großen Zeit des Dunklen Lords und seiner Todesser. Allesamt haben sie nur einen einzigen mit einem Wichtelgeschenk zu überraschen, doch davon wissen sie bis jetzt noch nichts. Kennt einer seiner Getreuen den Herzenswunsch Voldemorts?... Mit erhobenem Charles-Dickens-Zeigefinger, ein wenig James-Dean-Romantik und echt viel Gaga-Blödsinn möchte ich euch die Zeit bis zur nächsten Weihnacht verkürzen. _Ach und ab und zu spreche ich noch kursiv zu euch. Weil dies eine Challenge ist, trete ich direkt zu euch in Kontakt, um meine Gedanken zu beleuchten und eure zu erhellen. **kicher**_

Diese Geschichte ist für jeden geeignet, der des Lesens kundig ist, mit einer winzigen Einschränkung wegen 'Sprache', da sich die Todesser hin und wieder der Umgangs-/Jugendsprache bedienen.

Sie spielt natürlich vor den Harry-Potter-Büchern, spoilert nicht, setzt aber die Kenntnis der Personen voraus, sonst is' blöde und öde...

Disclaimer: Alle aus dem Potterverse bekannten Personen und Orte gehören nicht mir, sondern Joanne K. Rowling und Geld gibt mir wohl auch keiner dafür. Der Weihnachtsmann gehört wahrscheinlich Coca-Cola.

**Weihnachten 1979**

von Marianne Dashwood 

Hogsmeade, 18. Dezember

„Also los, es kann doch nicht so schwer sein! Mach schon, verwandele sie!", kommandierte Severus Snape und hielt dabei seinen Zauberstab auf die Kehle des Jungen gerichtet.

Der stand in seiner Hogwarts-Robe vor ihm und hatte die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt.

„Hör mal, das sind Meerschweinchen", war sein Versuch einer Argumentation, „wenn ich die in Renn-Tiere verwandeln könnte, könntest du es auch! Ich bin Zauberschüler und denke nicht, dass ich das darf..."  
„Seit wann kümmert dich das denn?! Ich habe gesehen, wie du Lorraine Stanton in einen Dachs verwandelt hast und du hast vorher sicher niemanden um Erlaubnis gebeten."

„Sie ist'n verdammtes Schlammblut!", grinste der semmelblonde Junge überlegen.

„Und sie hat mit dir Schluss gemacht, Crouch!"

„Es war kein Dachs, es war ein Erdferkel!", trumpfte er auf.  
„Das mildert natürlich die Umstände ungemein, wenn ich das dem Direktor erzähle. Schließlich hast du die arme Kleine so eingeschüchtert, dass sie zwei Jahre nichts gesagt hat", erwiderte Snape, der seinen Zauberstab hatte sinken lassen. Er hatte Crouch in der Hand. Wozu noch Zeit verschwenden, er brauchte **Rentiere**.

„Sie kann nichts sagen, ohne dass ihr wieder Fell wächst, Snape."

„Das ist gut. Ehrlich,das ist brilliant! Wir mussten uns deine Heldentaten anhören, seit du im zweiten Jahr warst. Allerdings nur die guten", er tat als würde er angestrengt nachdenken. „Ääh, wie waren McGonagalls Worte?... Talentiert. Begabt. Eine Auffassungsgabe von der sie wünschte, dass der Rest der Schüler wenigstens ein Drittel hätte... Hhhmm...und du sagst mir, du könntest keine Meerschweine in Rentiere verwandeln!" Er näherte sich wieder bedrohlich dem Jungen. Ihm war klar, dass er ihn keinesfalls unterschätzen durfte.

„Ich habe mir sagen lassen, du hättest einen guten Abschuss gemacht. Warum machst du dir deine Renn-Tiere also nicht selbst?!"  
„Hab ich versucht", knurrte Snape, „ist nichts geworden..."

Crouch grinste über sein sommerspossiges Gesicht, ein Glitzern in den hellbraunen Augen.

„Du wirst deine Frechheit noch bereuen!", zischte Severus.

„Wenn du wüsstest, wen ich beim Wichteln gezogen habe, würdest du nicht so große Töne spucken, Mischling!"

Snape starrte Crouch argwöhnisch an. Der starrte ohne einen Wimpernschlag zurück.

„Was meinst du? Los, sag es!", blaffte er und packte Barty am Arm.

„Was meinst _du, _Snape?! Warum sollte ich irgend etwas bereuen? Wen hast du gezogen?"  
„Ich möchte dich keineswegs entmutigen. Wenn du dich ernsthaft bemühst, ziehst du ihn vielleicht nächstes Jahr...", antwortete er betont beiläufig.

„Sprich es aus und ich tue es auch!", schleuderte Crouch ihm entgegen.

Snape hatte ihn dort, wo er ihn haben wollte. Wenn Barty in Rage geriet, konnte er ohne Rücksicht auf Verluste von seinen Zauberkräften Gebrauch machen. Irgendetwas oder irgendwen würde er sicher in Rentiere verwandeln.

„Okay,dann sagen wir es beide!" Wen würde Crouch schon gezogen haben?! Vielleicht Lestrange oder Rookwood.

„Gleichzeitig und auf 'drei', Severus! Verrat mir, wer dir Renn-Tiere wert ist!"

„RENtiere!!" _(Ich hätte diesen Gag auf Englisch besser gefunden, mit 'Regenhirschen'.Aber ich glaube, es war die deutsche Sprache gefordert. d.Verf.)_

„Was machen die dann, wenn nicht rennen?!"  
„Fliegen. Jedenfalls ich wollte fliegende...", murmelte Snape zerknirscht bei dem Gedanken an seine fliegenden, gehörnten Meerschweinchen.

„Los jetzt, wir sagen's!", drängte Crouch.

„Also gut...Eins,...zwei,...drei..."

„Den Dunklen Lord!", riefen die beiden jungen Männer unisono.

„Was?! Du?! Nein, ich?!", riefen sie nach einer Sekunde der Sprachlosigkeit wieder zweistimmig.

„Ich blas dich weg!"

„Ich mach dich kalt!"

Und dann wieder unisono: „Schwachkopf!"

London, 24.Dezember, 15:30 Uhr

Gedankenverloren schlenderte Snape über den** Weihnachtsmarkt** in der Winkelgasse. Er wusste, dass der Lord Rentiere liebte. Es ging das Gerücht, dass er in seiner Kindheit in einem Muggel-Waisenhaus jedes Jahr, bevor er nach Hogwarts kam, die Heilige Nacht vor dem Kamin verbracht hatte, in der Hoffnung, der Weihnachtsmann würde ihn in seinem Rentierschlitten mit zum Nordpol nehmen. Irgendetwas sagte Snape, dass an diesem Gerücht nichts dran war.

Crouch hatte ihm sein Pergament mit den grün glühenden Buchstaben darauf gezeigt: Lord Voldemort.

Das konnte nur bedeuten, dass der Lord von ihnen beiden eine Gabe wünschte. Und anhand derer würde er gewiss entscheiden, wer von ihnen höher in seiner Gunst stand. Der Unterlegene würde sicher sterben. Sollte doch diese kleine vorlaute Kröte Bartemius Crouch jr. dran glauben! Wenn er den Namen schon hörte! Crouch jr.! Der jüngste Todesser. So reinblütig wie Neuschnee in den Bergen. Klug, beliebt und mit Eltern, die ihn abgöttisch liebten. Einen Sauberwisch 6 für ein paar lächerliche ZAG's hatten sie ihm geschenkt! Ein Auror sollte er werden! Wenn die wüssten...! Zugegeben war dieser Bengel mehr als nützlich für den Dunklen Lord und Severus selbst war erstens nicht reinblütig, zweitens arbeitslos und von einer Karriere im Ministerium weit entfernt und wahrscheinlich auch nicht in der Lage, ohne Hilfsmittel Rentiere zu erschaffen. Es müsste etwas Dauerhaftes sein, eine Verwandlung, die mindestens bis Neujahr anhielt. Möglicherweise könnte er zwei oder drei Tränke kombinieren. Oder persönlich nach Norwegen fliegen oder wo zum Geier die Viecher lebten...

Er zog seinen schäbigen Umhang enger um sich. Wenn es weiter so kalt blieb, würde es Weihnachten nicht schneien. Der Dunkle Lord wäre zwar nicht amüsiert, würde sich aber kaum die Mühe machen, etwas daran zu ändern. _(Oh ja, das konnte er. Was glaubt Ihr denn?!)_

Mal sehen, was er für seine restlichen paar Silbersickel noch Essbares bekommen würde. Eis?! -So gemein konnte das Leben nicht sein! Dann doch lieber gebrannte Mandeln.

„Guten Tag, Severus", riss ihn eine blasierte Stimme aus seinen Gedanken. Lucius Malfoy stand hinter ihm am Mandel-Stand.

„Wusstest du, dass gebrannte Mandeln eine Ehe retten können?!"

„Nein, aber ich werde es mir merken, Lucius", antwortete er halbherzig interessiert. Andererseits würde Malfoy, wenn er mit ihm ins Gespräch kam, vielleicht einen Hinweis fallen lassen, wer sein Wichtelopfer war und er würde vielleicht auch etwas zu Essen und Trinken ausgeben.

„Tu das, Severus. Du wirst es brauchen, wenn deine Frau mal schwanger ist. Füttere sie, das ist die halbe Miete!"

„Äh ja, natürlich...das werde ich." Hatte der auch schon eine Idee, wo er die Frau hernehmen sollte, die sich von ihm schwängern ließ? In letzter Zeit hatte er zwar nicht oft in den Spiegel geschaut, aber es hatte wohl keine gravierenden Verbesserungen an seinem Aussehen gegeben. Vielleicht würde es helfen, wenn er dank seiner Rentiere in der Hierarchie aufstieg. -Er...oder Crouch jr.!

„Nun, wie wäre es mit einem Drink im Tropfenden Kessel? Ich bezahle. So habe ich einen Schuldigen, wenn ich später nach Hause komme."

„Ich soll Schuld sein und das Ganze vor Narcissa rechtfertigen?!"

„Wär schon möglich", entgegnete Malfoy achselzuckend und dirigierte Snape in Richtung des Tropfenden Kessel.

Nach zwei, drei oder vier Feuerwhisky an einem Tisch in einer dunklen Ecke kam Malfoy endlich auf die Weihnachtsfeier des Dunklen Lords zu sprechen. Und natürlich wusste auch er, dass dieser Rentiere mochte. Zu dumm nur, dass er, Snape, derjenige sein würde, der ihrem Herrn einen Rentierschlitten schenkte!

Malfoy beugte sich über den Tisch zu Snape herüber und raunte: „Du wirst nicht glauben, wen ich gezogen habe! Ich sage dir, das war kein Zufall!"

Und ob er es glauben würde! Und ein Zufall war das bestimmt nicht! Den selben wie Crouch und er! Der Dunkle Lord wollte wahrscheinlich alle seine Todesser gegeneinander im Geschenkewettstreit antreten lassen, um die loyalsten Gefolgsleute ausmachen zu können!  
„Ihn!", flüsterte Lucius mit ehrfurchtsvoller Stimme.

„Nein?! Ihn?!", raunte Snape mit gespieltem Erstaunen, „Und was wird dein Geschenk sein?!"

„Ist natürlich ein Geheimnis!"

Jetzt ließ er sich auch noch bitten, dieser Schnösel! Dabei brannte er sicher darauf, damit zu prahlen.

„Ja, aber mir kannst du es schon verraten, Lucius. Wie oft hattest du jemals Grund, mir zu misstrauen?"

„Angefangen damals, als du die Trinkwasserspender verhext hast, ungefähr sieben mal!"

„Jetzt sei mal nicht kleinlich. Bei den Trinkwasserspendern warst du vorgewarnt."

„Wer nimmt denn ein Schild mit 'Wasser trinken für Slytherin-Schüler verboten!' ernst?!"

„Wer fällt denn auf einen Erstklässler-Streich rein, Malfoy? Ich habe geglaubt, wir Slytherins wären schlauer...Wie auch immer, du kannst mir jetzt trauen!"

„Snape, ich hatte einen Puschelschwanz!..."

„Hättest du dich an das Schild gehalten..."

„Abgesehen von dieser demütigenden Erfahrung, möchte ich nicht, dass mir jemand mein Geschenk entwendet", fügte Malfoy hochmütig hinzu.

„Das wird bestimmt niemand schaffen. Dein Geschenk für den Lord wird doch gut gesichert sein." Das musste jetzt aber reichen, um ihm sein Geheimnis zu entlocken.

„Ja, das stimmt natürlich. Und alle anderen haben ja auch andere zu beschenken."

„Genau."

„Du wirst es nicht glauben, Severus!..."

„Ach ehrlich...?!" Er würde alles glauben, wenn Lucius nur endlich damit herausrückte!

„Ehrlich. Es ist nämlich...der** DVD-Player**!"

Das war wirklich ein Geschenk, das sich gewaschen hatte. Es handelte sich um einen Dementations-Visualisations-Defraktions-Player, Muggel würden sagen eine Gehirnwaschmaschine.

Es war bekannt, dass ein Todesser namens Professor Dimitri Orlow seit langem an der Entwicklung eines solchen Apparates arbeitete. Ein Gerät,das sämtliche gespeicherte Erinnerungen jedes Wesens zerlegen, für andere sichtbar machen und modifizieren konnte! Diese würde dem Lord unglaublich viel Arbeit auf dem Weg zur Weltherrschaft ersparen. Sollte Malfoy wirklich ein fertiges Exemplar dieser Geheimwaffe als Wichtelgeschenk bereithalten, dann wäre er praktisch der zweite Mann nach dem Dunklen Lord.

„Was ist mit Orlow?!", fragte Snape.

„Wer braucht denn Orlow für den Player?! Ich hatte längst andere mit der Vollendung beauftragt:Wissenschafts-Elfen."

„Das war keine Antwort auf meine Frage, Malfoy."

„Plötzlich verstorben und der Prototyp ist verschwunden."

„Druschba!", grinste Snape sarkastisch, „Und das Ding funktioniert?"  
„Bei Muggeln funktioniert es. Wir könnten ja mal testen, wie es bei anderen niederen Kreaturen wirkt...", erwiderte Malfoy mit einem vielsagenden Unterton.

„Nur leider habe ich momentan so gar keine Zeit für deine Experimente!", entgegnete Severus zuckersüß während er sein Glas so fest umklammerte, dass seine Finger abzusterben drohten. „Ich muss gehen, Lucius. Weihnachtsvorbereitungen."

„Was du nicht sagst", sagte Malfoy kühl lächelnd.

„Ja. Danke für die Einladung."

Snape warf sich seinen Umhang über und verließ leicht schwankend das Lokal. Nichtmal etwas zu essen hatte Malfoy springen lassen! Nun hatte Severus' erste Mahlzeit seit gestern Mittag aus gebrannten Mandeln und Feuerwhisky bestanden.

Er musste zu Crouch. Das konnten sie sich nicht bieten lassen! Zusammen konnten sie vielleicht doch noch ein halbwegs ebenbürtiges Geschenk erschaffen. Schließlich wusste Malfoy nicht, ob der DVD-Player wirklich einwandfrei funktionierte.

Außerdem standen die Chancen gut, dass Barty ein warmes Zuhause hatte. Und Severus Snape stand so gar nicht der Sinn danach, in sein eigenes Haus zurückzukehren.

Surrey,19:30 Uhr

Der Türklopfer verzog sein Maul zu einem freundlichen Lächeln und wünschte ihm frohe Feiertage, als Snape am Haus der Crouchs ankam. Das konnte seine Laune nicht wirklich verbessern, aber es erschallte sogleich eine Stimme von hinter der Tür: „Einen klitzekleinen Moment! Winky kommt schon!"

Eine Hauselfe. Natürlich hatten sie die! Einen Augenblick später wurde Tür von besagter Hauselfe geöffnet. Ihre Augen weiteten sich ängstlich beim Anblick der hageren, blassen Gestalt, die ein wenig an eine Krähe in der Mauser erinnerte.

„Ich möchte zu Barty Crouch jr.!", sagte Snape ohne Umschweife auf Winkys fragenden Blick hin.

„Mein Name ist Severus Snape."

„Einen schönen, guten Heiligabend, Master Severus Snape. Kommen Sie doch herein."

Er betrat die Eingangshalle des geräumigen alten Hauses während er die neugierigen Blicke der Hauselfe im Rücken zu spüren glaubte.

„Ein Schulfreund sind sie, Master Snape, Sir?"

„Ein ehemaliger Schulfreund...äh..ich bin fertig mit der Schule."

„Winky wird sie anmelden, Sir. Master Barty hat von seinem Vater Stubenarrest bekommen.Winky muss fragen..."

„Oooh..., dann werde ich am besten wieder gehen. Ich möchte nicht, dass es Ärger gibt."

„Nein Sir. Nicht gehen, Sir. Winky wird bitten. Winky weiss, wie sie Master Crouch bitten muss. Winky wird weinen und Master Bartys Mutter wird auch weinen und dann wird Master Crouch Master Barty seine Strafe erlassen!", rief sie eifrig und rannte davon, offenbar in Richtung Salon.

Das konnte ja heiter werden. Eine halbe Familie weinte, ohne dass er auch nur seinen Zauberstab gegen sie erhoben hatte...

Nach einigen Minuten, in denen Severus durch die geschlossenen Flügeltüren ein Schluchzen vernehmen konnte, betrat Mister Crouch senior die Eingangshalle. Er schickte Snape einen Blick, der diesem das Blut in den Adern gefrieren liess. Einen Blick, der ihn für einen kurzen Moment glauben ließ, sein Gegenüber wüsste genau, dass ein Todesser in seiner Eingangshalle stand, um mit seinem Sohn nach einem Geschenk für den Dunklen Lord zu suchen. Aber das war natürlich kompletter Unsinn! Er war zu beschäftigt, um zu merken, dass ein Todesser unter seinem Dach wohnte!...

„Guten Abend, Sir",sagte Snape höflich.

„Guten Abend", antwortete Crouch kalt. „Severus Snape?"

„Ja, Sir. Ich würde gern mit ihrem Sohn sprechen." Er erwartete, dass Crouch ihn fragen würde, worüber er mit seinem Sohn sprechen wollte.

Doch der sagte nur: „Im ersten Stock, die dritte Tür links. Winky wird ihnen den Weg zeigen."

„Danke, ich finde den Weg selbst, Sir. Einen schönen...Heiligabend." Irgendwie erschien ihm dieser Wunsch vergeblich.

Er eilte die Stufen hinauf und klopfte an die von Bartys Vater bezeichnete Tür.

„Barty, ich bin's Severus Snape! Darf ich reinkommen?!"  
„Was machst du, wenn ich 'nein' sage?!", kam es dumpf von drinnen.

„Ich hex dir Antennen",erwiderte er während er eintrat, „und zu mir sagt man nicht 'nein'!"

„Antennen ja?! Bist du sicher, dass du das hinkriegst, Snapey?!...Oh mann, siehst du scheiße aus!"

Crouch jr. hockte auf seinem Bett, an die Wand dahinter gelehnt, mit den Armen seine Knie umklammernd. Und er hatte eine Glatze.

„Du hast dir 'ne Glatze gehext?! Hast du deshalb Hausarrest???"

„'Ne Glatze ist doch cool. Mein größtes Vorbild hat keine Haare!"

„Nääh, Glatze ist was für Möchtegerns wie Widdershins oder Rainey. Kinderkacke! Naja, so brauchst du wenigstens kein **Haarspray**. Ich hatte übrigens gehofft, dass du einen eigenen Kamin hast."

„Hab ich eben nicht. Ich soll mich auf die Schule konzentrieren!"

„Auf die Schule? Aber du bist gut!"

„Schon, aber ich soll eben lernen. Mein Vater hat früher viel gelernt, der gönnt mir nicht, wenn ich etwas schaffe, ohne vorher hart zu arbeiten",sagte Barty verächtlich.

Severus nahm rittlings auf Bartys Schreibtischstuhl platz, was allerdings eher ungelenk als cool wirkte.

„Warum hast du dann Hausarrest?", fragte er, sein Kinn auf die Unterarme gestützt, „hast du den Oberbonzen vom Ministerium nicht ordentlich die Hand geschüttelt, oder was...?!"

„Quatsch! Deswegen!", antwortete Barty und deutete aus dem Fenster.

Severus blickte hinaus. Im Garten der Crouchs standen Rentiere! Friedlich grasten zwei wunderschöne Exemplare vor der Terrasse!

„Hast du die selbst gemacht?! Und warum hast du Hausarrest, weil die Muggelnachbarn etwas mitbekommen könnten, oder was?!"

„Das sind die Muggelnachbarn."

„Ist ja irre...Aber verdammt unvorsichtig!"

„Ich hab gesagt, es wäre nur für Weihnachten, aber meine Eltern verlangten, dass ich sie sofort zurückverwandele. Ich hab mich geweigert und mein Vater hat es selbst versucht, aber ich hab sie gegenzauber-resistent gemacht. Da ist er ausgerastet. Nicht, dass er geschrien hat oder so. Er wird dann kreidebleich und redet kein Wort mehr mit mir. "

„Okay, das ist gut. Ich meine nicht, dass er ausgerastet ist, sondern die Rentiere. Vorhin habe ich Lucius Malfoy getroffen und dreimal darfst du raten, wen er gezogen hatte!"

„Merlins Bart! Der Lord hat alle Zettel mit seinem Namen behext, um seinen treusten Diener zu ermitteln", folgerte Barty. Wenigstens brauchte der Kleine keine epischen Erläuterungen um zu schalten.  
„Bingo. Und wie es aussieht, hat er ihn gefunden. Lucius hat den DVD-Player!"

Dann berichtete er, dass Malfoy wahrscheinlich Orlow umgebracht hatte und dass er einen Stab von Wissenschaftselfen sein eigen nannte.

„Dann brauchen wir ihm doch nur den Player wieder wegzunehmen und haben ein Wichtelgeschenk", hörte Snape Crouch sagen.

„Merk dir eins, Crouch: Eine Krähe hackt einem Todesser, nein...ein höhergestellter, reinblütiger...oder eben mit einer gefährlichen Frau...Leg dich nicht mit Malfoy an!",stammelte Severus. Dann wurde ihm schwarz vor Augen.

„Hey, Snape, ist dir schlecht? Ich meine, du siehst immer übel aus, aber brauchst du irgendwas?...Ich werde Winky rufen, damit sie dir was zu Essen und zu Trinken bringt." Er steckte seinen Kopf zur Tür hinaus und rief: „Winkyyy!"

Als die Hauselfe angestolpert kam, gab er die Anweisung: „Bring meinem Gast etwas zu Essen und zu Trinken!"

Winky verbeugte sich: „Sehr wohl, Master Barty."

„Da muss man vorsichtig sein. Dieses kleine Unwesen hat mich im Unterhemd gesehen und meinem Vater muss sie antworten. Vorausgesetzt, er fragt konkret nach dem Dunklen Mal."

„Unterhemd?" Das Zimmer um Snape herum schien ihm immernoch zu schwanken. Vor seinem geistigen Auge sah er Crouch in Unterwäsche vor der Hauselfe herumspringen und mit dem linken Arm wedeln. Ob man Hauselfen nahe stehen konnte?...

Eine zierliche blonde Frau betrat den Raum. Unschwer zu erkennen, dass es sich um Bartys Mutter handelte, denn sie hatte die selben hellen Haare, die spitze Nase und die langen Wimpern wie er. Nur ihre Augen waren blau, nicht braun wie seine. Ihr Gesicht war bleich und eingefallen und man sah deutlich, dass sie geweint hatte. Sie bemühte sich zu lächeln während sie ein Tablett, beladen mit Köstlichkeiten, auf den Schreibtisch stellte.

„Wie unaufmerksam von mir, ihnen nicht gleich etwas zu Essen nach oben zu schicken, Mister...Snape? Wir haben noch so viel übrig, von unserem **Gänsebraten** heute Abend. Bei uns hatte heute niemand rechten Appetit. Wissen sie, wir hatten da so einen Virus...", sie atmete hörbar aus und straffte ein wenig ihre zusammengesunkene Haltung, „Wie auch immer, ich habe sie noch nicht willkommen geheißen. Ich bin Bartys Mutter, Elinor Crouch. Fröhliche Weihnachten, Mr.Snape!"

„Mutter bitte!", raunte Barty, „Ich würde gern mit meinem Freund allein sprechen."

„Gern, aber du bist dir hoffentlich im Klaren, dass dein Vater eine Entschuldigung erwartet, Bartemius!" Damit verließ sie das Zimmer.

Severus machte sich sofort über den Gänsebraten her. (_Wie es kam, dass in England an Heiligabend kein Truthahn verzehrt wurde?! Keine Ahnung, vielleicht hatten die Küchenelfen in Deutschland kochen gelernt...Die Crouch-Familie ist wirklich sehr international.)_

„Du sollteft die Nachbarn furückverwandeln, Crouch", sagte er kauend, „daf follteft du wüglich."

„Das sind Muggel! Muss ich da Mitleid haben?!"

„Näääh, aba solche Aktionen gefährden daf Grofe Gamfe, die Pläme unweref Lorpf!", er schluckte seinen Bissen hinunter, „Keine Alleingänge!"

Barty nahm sich eins der beiden Gläser Kürbissaft vom Tisch und trat ans Fenster.

„Glaub mir,das ist die bessere Lösung für Trevor und Raquel. Und für viele andere neugierige Muggel! Eine andere Idee wäre** Fischfutter** für meine Carnitruttas", er deutete auf ein Glasbecken im Regal, aus dem ihn gierige grüne Augenpaare anstarrten. „Aber was machen wir jetzt wegen dem Geschenk, Severus?" _(Lebendige Sprache, keine toten Fälle!)_

„Können die Viecher da draußen fliegen?"

„Noch nicht, sonst wären sie ja weg. Muggel fliegen immer, wenn man sie lässt." Barty ließ sich wieder auf sein Bett fallen und starrte auf dem Rücken liegend mit ausgebreiteten Armen an die Decke.

Severus ließ sich mittlerweile den Pudding auf der Zunge zergehen. Weihnachten! Wenn nicht selbst der dunkle Lord wert auf eine Weihnachtsfeier legen würde, hätte er gesagt, das sei Schwachsinn. Humbug!Im Grunde sogar Schwachsinn extra für Leute mit Familie.Und Crouch hatte eine Familie und glücklich sah von ihnen keiner aus an Heiligabend.

„Hast du auch von dieser Weihnachtsmanngeschichte gehört? Der Dunkle Lord hat als Kind an den Weihnachtsmann geglaubt!", sagte Snape, ebenfalls zur Decke starrend.

„Aber es gibt keinen Weihnachtsmann. Hauselfen stellen die Geschenke ans Bett oder stecken sie in die Socken."

„Ja Bartemius, wenn man welche hat", erwiderte Severus sarkastisch, „und er hatte keine. Es heißt, er war im Waisenhaus. In einem Muggelwaisenhaus."

Barty riss überrascht die Augen auf und rieb sich über seine Glatze. „Das glaub ich nicht, dann müsste man ihn ja quasi für einen Muggel gehalten haben!"

„Ja, allerdings."

„Nein.Severus, sag sowas nicht!" In Bartys Stimme klang Furcht mit, „Und woher willst du das überhaupt wissen?!"

„Das erzählt man sich so. Ich weiß nicht, wieviel an der Geschichte wirklich dran ist. Denen, die es genau wissen, hat man sicher das Maul gestopft! Also, was ist wenn es nur für Muggel einen Weihnachtsmann gibt?!"

„Dann hätte man uns das in Muggelkunde erzählt",erwiderte Barty stur.

„Hör mal, hast du mal ein Muggelkind danach gefragt? Das würde dir sagen, es gibt ihn. Und wer sollte es besser wissen...? Auch Leute ohne Hauselfen bekommen Geschenke. Vor allem Muggel."

„Warum sollten ausgerechnet Muggel Bescheid wissen?!"

Snape hatte tatsächlich einige Muggel getroffen,die durchaus über einiges Bescheid wussten, aber warum sollte er Barty jetzt weiter demoralisieren? Die Waisenhausgeschichte schien vorläufig genug zu sein. Jugendlichen Fanatismus sollte man erhalten.

„Hast du Hauselfen, Snape?", fragte Crouch mit einem listigen Funkeln in den Augen.

„Nein."

„Und hast du Weihnachtsgeschenke?!"

„Deine Argumentation weist Lücken auf. Muggel bekommen schließlich auch Geschenke", antwortete Severus patzig.

Hauselfen waren eine viel zu simple Erklärung. Früher hatte er Geschenke von seinen Eltern bekommen. Aber die Idee mit dem Weihnachtsmann ließ ihn nicht los. Wenn es ihn gäbe und sie ihn finden und in ihre Gewalt bringen könnten, könnte der Lord mit ihm tun und lassen was er wollte.

„Und kannst du dir einen Vierhundert-Pfund-Mann vorstellen, der durch den Kamin passt?!", bohrte Crouch jr..

„Glaubst du, Slughorn geht zu Fuß?!"

„Der hat höchstens dreihunderthundertfünfzig", erwiderte Barty kopfschüttelnd.  
Severus erhob sich abrupt vom Schreibtischstuhl und baute sich vor dem auf dem Bett liegenden Barty Crouch jr. auf. „Wie alt bist du, Barty?", fragte er barsch.

„Fast achtzehn."

„Da ich fast zwanzig bin, musst du tun was ich sage. Und ich sage, wir suchen diesen Weihnachtsmann und bringen ihn dem Lord als Geschenk!... Und zauber dir wieder ein paar Haare auf den Kopf!"

„Klingt komplett irre, aber ich bin dabei! Allerdings kommen wir hier nicht raus. Das Haus ist appariersicher!", er grinste zynisch, „Wegen der ganzen schlimmen Dinge,die in letzter Zeit passieren! Es könnten Todesser herkommen und uns foltern!" Er stand auf, ging betont lässig zu seinem Kleiderschrank und stellte sich vor den dort angebrachten Spiegel. „Capillae transmutate",sagte er, den Zauberstab auf seinen Kopf gerichtet. Sekunden später betrachtete er zufrieden einen grünen Hahnenkamm aus etwa fünfzehn Zentimeter langen Haaren auf seinem Kopf. „Oder stehst du auf Seitenscheitel, Snapey?!", fragte er und strich mit der Hand über die Tolle.

„Ich steh auf gar nichts."

„So siehst du auch aus."

Severus war neben Barty getreten und starrte auch in den Spiegel. Zwei blasse, kränklich aussehende Gestalten blickten ihnen entgegen. Im Grunde hatte Severus das Bedürfnis, irgendetwas

Nettes zu Crouch zu sagen, ihm irgendwie auf die Schulter zu klopfen und zu sagen: „Das mit deinen Eltern wird schon wieder." Aber das ging ihn nichts an. Genau wie seine eigene Familie niemanden etwas anging._(Ich weiß, hier könnte sehr schöner Slash folgen. Ich will es und ihr wollt es doch auch, liebe Leser! Aber jetzt wird erst mal die Deadline eingehalten. Ich verspreche euch eine 'Bonus scene', ja?!)_

Sie waren Todesser, da ging es um höhere Ziele als ein intaktes Familienleben. Im Gegenteil, man musste Opfer in Kauf nehmen. Er legte seine Hand auf Bartys Schulter.

„Los, lass uns Geschichte schreiben und eine Legende jagen", sagte er.

„Natürlich, Cäpt'n Ahab, aber wie willst du das machen? Auf's Dach klettern und warten bis er vorbeigeschwebt kommt?!"

„Gegen den Sicherheitszauber weiß ich etwas, den können wir zusammen locker aufheben. Aber wir setzen uns nicht auf's Dach, sondern wir apparieren zum Nordpol. Also hör auf Mama und bind' dir einen Schal um!"

„Hör du auf deine und bind' dir einen Strick um, Snape!".Crouch brachte seine Irokesenfrisur demonstrativ durcheinander.  
„Also, was ist jetzt?! Willst du unserem Herrn den Weihnachtsmann servieren?"

„Gegart und tranchiert! Mir fällt ja doch nichts besseres ein!"

Nördlicher Polarkreis, 21:30 Uhr _(jetzt vergesst mal die Zeitzonen!)_

Die zwei Todesser standen im eisigen Wind vor einer Art Blockhütte. Typisch weihnachtlich sah es hier eigentlich nicht aus. Zumindest wuchsen keine geringelten Bonbon-Spazierstöcke im Garten, von Elfen oder Rentierschlitten war auch keine Spur.

„Auf drei!", kommandierte Severus."Eins-zwei-DREI!"

Die maskierten Gestalten stießen die Tür auf, die nichteinmal verschlossen zu sein schien. Als ob es hier nicht vor Eisbären wimmelte! Die beiden taumelten von ihrem eigenen Schwung mitgerissen über die Schwelle und standen keinen Meter vor einem korpulenten, älteren Herrn im Feinrippunterhemd und grauer Cordhose.

„Impedimenta!", schrie der eine maskierte Mann sofort.

Doch der Zauber schien an dem dicken Herrn ohne jegliche Wirkung abzuprallen.

„Locomotor mortis!",schrie der andere.

Der alte Mann ging ungehindert auf die beiden zu. Angst schien er auch keine zu haben.

„Stupor!!!"

„Vergiss es, das ist der Weihnachtsmann!"

„Ach, und du hattest Zweifel! Das ist eigentlich komplett unmöglich, er muss einen Schildzauber verwenden!"

„Das ist der Weih-nachts-mann, du Promenadenmischung!"

„Ich sehe aber keinen roten Anzug, Muttersöhnchen!"

„Die Herren brauchen einen roten Anzug? Bittesehr!", sagte der Hausherr und stand im selben Augenblick im klassischen Weihnachtsmannoutfit und mit langem weißem Bart vor ihm.

"Und nun herein in die gute Stube mit Ihnen! Legen Sie ruhig ihre Mäntel ab." Und er bedeutete ihnen mit einem Winken, durch den Flur zu treten.

Die beiden jungen Zauberer tauschten einen kurzen, vielsagenden Blick aus. Einen letzten Versuch konnten sie doch noch unternehmen. So einfach ließen sich doch Todesser nicht vom Weihnachtsmann hereinbitten!

„Crucio!!!", schrien beide ungläubig, wütend und verzweifelt.

Der Mann im roten Kostüm schüttelte tadelnd den Kopf: „Aber aber...", sagte er unbeeindruckt, „ich bin wirklich der Weihnachtsmann. Genau wie Sie wirklich Zauberer sind."

„Wir sind nicht nur Zauberer. Wir sind Todesser des Dunklen Lords, dies nur zu ihrer Information, und wir sind hier, um Sie zu entführen.", sagte Snape bemüht souverän, „Also tun Sie besser, was wir sagen, Sie Clown...oder besser: Sie Weihnachtsmann!"

„Ich weiß, ich weiß. Das hat mir ihr junger Freund doch bereits erzählt. Ist ihnen nicht warm unter diesen Masken? Ich habe gerade neue Holzscheite aufgelegt."

„Welcher Freund?!", fragte Barty ungläubig.

„Oh, ich dachte, sie wüssten, dass er hier ist. Er hat auch so eine Verkleidung wie sie. Und auch er wollte mich entführen, um mich zu ihrem Lord zu bringen!",erwiderte der alte Mann gütig und öffnete eine Tür. Sie blickten in eine große, hell erleuchtete Küche mit Töpfen auf dem Herd und einem dampfenden Teekessel. Am Tisch saß, vor einer Tasse Kakao, unmaskiert, die langen Beine unter dem Tisch ausgestreckt, Regulus Black! _(Jo, ich setze voraus, dass er hier noch unter den Lebenden weilte.)_

„Black!!!", zischte Severus ihn an, „du fraternisierst mit der Geisel! Dieser Ungehorsam wird dir wohl kaum vergeben werden!"

Regulus lachte, nahm einen Schluck Kakao und sagte dann: „Aber es ist schön hier.Entführen kann ich ihn auch noch später! Übrigens sind wir nicht die einzigen, die ein großes Wichtelgeschenk für den Lord planen, Severus! Crabbe und Goyle jagen irgend so ein ominöses Christ-Kind, Karkaroff Väterchen Frost, Macnair und Nott mischen die Tierheime auf, denn es heißt, der Lord hasst Kätzchen! Rosier versucht den Stein der Weisen zu erpressen, McMahon sucht nach der Bundeslade!"

„Scheiße!", entfuhr es Crouch jr..

„Malfoy hat den DVD-Player", konstatierte Snape trocken.

„Schwer zu überbieten", flüsterte Black ehrfurchtsvoll.

Da trat der Mann, der behauptete der Weihnachtsmann zu sein, zwischen Black und die beiden anderen und sagte beschwichtigend: „Wie es aussieht, erhoffen Sie sich alle eine große Belohnung durch Ihren Herrn. Was halten Sie davon, wenn Sie mir noch ein Weilchen Gesellschaft leisten, bevor ich meine Reise beginne. Später werde ich dann gern mit zu Ihrem finsteren Lord kommen..."  
„Dunklen Lord!", herrschte Crouch den Mann an, „Und wir sind es, die hier die Befehle erteilen!"

„Natürlich, mein Junge, aber nun setzen Sie sich endlich!", sagte der Weißbärtige und die beiden fühlten sich wie durch eine unsichtbare Kraft Richtung Küchentisch und auf die Stühle geschoben. Fröhlich summend stellte der Weihnachtsmann zwei Tassen heiße Schokolade vor sie hin. Entschlossen nahm Snape seine Kapuze und seine Maske ab.

„Also schön, Mister... wie auch immer Ihr Name sein mag...", setzte er an.

„Nennen sie mich wie sie wollen. Oder einfach Santa Claus."

„Also schön, Mister Claus, beweisen Sie uns, dass Sie der echte Weihnachtsmann sind, und wir können uns einig werden", vollendete er.

„Ja", nickte Barty eifrig, „vielleicht lassen wir Sie am Leben!"

„Crouch, nimm die Maske ab! Du kriegst sonst noch Hitzepickel", sagte Regulus augenrollend.

Tatsächlich hatte Barty unter Maske und Kapuze schon ziemlich geschwitzt und vor Aufregung feuerrote Ohren.

Severus nahm einen Schluck von den heißen Kakao und konnte sich gegen die Erinnerungen, die der Geschmack in ihm weckte, nicht erwehren.Oder hatte dieser rote Teufel etwa-?!

„Snape! Du hast doch nicht etwa davon getrunken!!!?", drang Bartys fast hysterischer Schrei an sein Ohr. Egal, das war heißer Kakao! Er wollte nichts weiter, als im Warmen sitzen und Kakao trinken.

„Sie waren gerade dabei, Ihren Beweis anzutreten", sagte Crouch mit einem alles-muss-man-selber-machen-Blick, „dann fangen Sie mal an,... Santa! Wo ist Ihre Werkstatt und wo sind Ihre Renn-Tiere?!"

Der Weihnachtsmann lächelte. „Nun, eine Werkstatt habe ich nicht. Ich bestelle einfach beim Versandhaus. Und meine Rentiere sind im Stall, Mr.Crouch." Wenn er wirklich der Weihnachtsmann war, war das eine beeindruckende Demonstration seiner Fähigkeiten._(Nein, Todesser tragen keine Namensschilder,oder?!)_

„Nennen sie mich nicht so!!!", zischte Barty, kreidebleich um die sommersprossige Nase.

„Oh ja natürlich, mein Fehler", sagte der Alte entschuldigend, „das ist ja ihr Vater. Mit dem haben Sie natürlich nur den Namen gemein, Mr.Crouch jr.. Keine Sorge, ich habe Sie nicht verwechselt. Obwohl Sie offenbar auch Wert auf Ihre Frisur legen..."

„Genug, alter Mann! Wenn das alles ist, was Sie über ihn wissen! Oder soll das Legilimentik sein?! Das können Sie doch besser, oder?! Erzählen Sie mal, was Sie über uns alle drei wissen!", rief Snape, der sich wieder gefasst hatte und versuchte, die Wirkung des Kakaos abzuschütteln.

Der Weihnachtsmann schmunzelte. „Nun gut, wenn es das ist, was meinen Ruf ausmacht..."

Die drei Todesser nickten.

„Severus Snape, neunzehn Jahre,West-Yorkshire. Bartemius Crouch jr., siebzehn Jahre, Surrey. Wer gibt eigentlich euch Zauberern immer solche Namen?!... Regulus Arcturus Black, achtzehn...", er schüttelte ungläubig den rotbemützen Kopf. „Sie sind nichtmal einundzwanzig und glauben, Sie könnten die Welt nicht allein verändern?!"

„Hey, wir müssen die Welt nicht allein verändern! Unser Lord wird das tun!", rief Regulus hitzig.

„Jooo, natürlich und Sie alle werden für ihre Mithilfe belohnt!",warf der Rote mit sarkastischen Unterton ein. „Wenn er dann schon die Weltmacht innehat, warum sollte er Sie dann noch belohnen?!"

„Weil er es tun wird, OKAY!!!", schrie Barty und griff fahrig nach seiner Kakaotasse. Er setzte sie aber abrupt ab und lächelte dann listig. „So, dann lassen sie mal weiterhören, Claus! Dass wir keine guten Jungs sind, wissen wir nämlich selbst!"

Alle drei blickten den Bärtigen gespannt an. Er würde nicht alles wissen! Er konnte es nicht!

„Gut gut, Jungs...:Ich weiss, Sie haben alle drei jemanden geliebt und sind zurückgewiesen worden."

Black beugte sich über den Tisch und grinste dem Alten voller Sarkasmus ins Gesicht. „Dazu gehört aber nicht viel, das zu wissen! Wir haben nämlich alle Mummies und Daddies!", sagte er in einer triefend ironischen pseudo-kindlichen Stimme, „Eltern, deren Liebe und Anerkennung wohl jeder Mensch will und denen wir nicht gut genug, nicht böse genug, nicht magisch genug, oder sonstwie nicht genug wie sie sind! Und zu Ihrer Information:Wir sind nicht die einzigen, denen es so geht, Sie roter Fettkloß!"

„Yeah!", nickte Barty und streckte die Zunge raus, „Man kann doch nichts dafür, von was für kranken Arschlöchern man abstammt!"

„Ja, Mr.Crouch jr., deshalb glauben Sie ja auch alle drei, dass Kinder ein Leben lang für die Verfehlungen ihrer Eltern zahlen müssten", fuhr der Weihnachtsmann, von der Reaktion der Jungen unbeeindruckt, fort.

„Yo, deshalb hab ich keine Kinder", sagte Severus Snape, in seiner Tasse rührend.

„Deshalb und weil Sie mit sechs Jahren Mumps hatten, Mr.Snape", nickte der Weihnachtsmann. _(Mumps kann, wie ihr wisst, bei männlichen Wesen zu einer Hodenentzündung führen, die Zeugungsunfähigkeit zur Folge haben kann.)_

Snape öffnete den Mund und schloss ihn gleich darauf wieder ohne etwas gesagt zu haben.

„Verraten Sie uns, was wir uns wünschen, alter Mann", forderte Regulus.

„Außer Liebe und Anerkennung?!", erwiderte der Weihnachtsmann verwundert.

„Außer Süßigkeiten und Spielzeugbesen!", schnaubte Black ungeduldig.

Wieder schüttelte der Alte ein wenig ungläubig sein Haupt. „Wissen Sie, Sie könnten einen Geschenketausch veranstalten, meine Herren. Mr.Snape könnte das Fläschchen Stärkungstrank, das er in der Tasche hat, Mr.Crouch jr. geben, dessen Mutter es wirklich helfen könnte. Mr.Crouch jr. übersetzt Mr.Black den Teil seiner Familienchronik, der in Altaramäisch verfasst ist, und dieser schon seit sechs Monaten erfolglos versucht, zu entschlüsseln. Und Sie, Mr.Black, bitten Ihren Herrn Vater, den Großvater unseres Mr. Snape zu veranlassen, seinem Enkel das Erbe seiner Mutter auszuzahlen. Soweit verstanden?"

Alle drei sahen mit offenen Mündern in die Runde. Dann schob Snape langsam ein Fläschchen zu Crouch herüber, der es einsteckte. Die anderen beiden nickten.

„Was ist mit unserer Zukunft?", fragte Snape.

„Yeah, was ist mit unserer Zukunft?!", fragte Crouch.

Wieder einmal tat der Weihnachtsmann verwundert: „Ich dachte, Sie wissen, für welche Zukunft Sie arbeiten?"

Einige Sekunden schwiegen alle drei. Dann sagte Severus leise: „Ich wüsste nur gern, ob ich einen Job haben werde?"

„Hmmm-hmmm", machte der Weihnachtsmann versonnen, „ich sehe sie in der Entwicklungshilfe."

„Wie bitte?! Soll das heißen, dass ich so einen ehrenamtlichen Charity-Quatsch veranstalte!?"

Sein Gegenüber lächelte geduldig. „Nein nein, das heißt im Grunde nur, dass Sie jemandem bei seiner Entwicklung helfen werden. Ihre Aufgabe wird wichtig, vertrauensvoll und nicht unerheblich sein. Mehr kann ich nicht sagen, ich bin schließlich kein Zentaur."

„Na dann versuchen Sie es mit mir", forderte Regulus ihn auf.

„Natürlich, gern Mr.Black...Sie werden viel bewegen. Mehr als Sie sich je erträumt haben. Ein Beispiel für viele!", sagte er versonnen über seinen Rauschebart streichend.

„Werde ich mächtig sein?", fragte Black eifrig.

„Das werden Sie", war die Antwort.

„Was ist mit mir?", rief Barty mit aggressivem Ton in der Stimme.

„Sie, Bartemius Crouch jr.,...Sie haben wirklich Feuer im Hintern! Ihr Engagement ist außergewöhnlich.So außergewöhnlich, dass viele von Ihnen lernen können. Ich sehe Sie als Lehrer."

„Heißt das, der Lord vertraut mir eins seiner Ausbildungslager an?!", rief Barty mit glühenden Wangen.

„Hören Sie, der Kerl hat das Zeug zum Doppelnull-Auror", warf Black ein, „Es war schon lange geplant, ihn ins Ministerium einzuschleusen!"

Der Weihnachtsmann lachte wieder bedeutungsvoll. „Ein Doppelnull-Auror sollen Sie werden?! Dann bleiben sie undercover, mein Freund!"

Barty sprang auf. „Das muss ich mir nicht länger anhören, Leute!", rief er. „Ich werde bestimmt kein Lehrer-Weichei. Ich hab dieses blutsverräterische Gefasel an der Schule jetzt schon satt. Da muss sich schon gewaltig etwas ändern, ehe ich nach dem Abschluss wieder an die Schule gehe. Es sei denn, der Lord persönlich schickt mich hin!" Er blickte die beiden anderen Todesser an.

„Also, ich weiß nicht, was ihr tut, aber ich gehe jetzt die Bundeslade suchen!"

Keiner der anderen beiden machte Anstalten, ihm zu folgen. Mit einer heftigen Bewegung setzte sich Crouch die Maske wieder auf. „Wenn ihr glaubt, dass ihr unserem Lord mit diesem kranken Spinner eine Freude machen könnt, ist euch echt nicht zu helfen!", rief er und stürmte hinaus.

„Warum hältst du ihn nicht auf, Severus?", fragte Regulus.

„Weil es hier den verdammt nochmal besten Kakao der Welt gibt und so mehr für mich übrig bleibt!", antwortete der, nachdem er einen großen Schluck getrunken hatte.

„Keine Sorge, meine Herren Zauberer. Es ist immer genug für alle da", sagte der Weihnachtsmann und holte den Topf mit dem herrlich duftenden Inhalt vom Herd.

„Lassen Sie Ihren Freund suchen. Die Bundeslade gehört auch zu den Wünschen Ihres Herrn Lord." Er schenkte jedem noch einmal die Tasse voll. Schweigend tranken die beiden jungen Todesser.

„Stimmt es?", fragte Severus schließlich, „Hat der Dunkle Lord als Kind auf Sie gewartet?"

Black sah ihn an, als hätte Snape gerade eine Bombe unter dem Tisch gezündet, aber der Weihnachtsmann nickte bedächtig. „Ja, meine Herren, das hat er wirklich. Ich glaube, dass er sonst nicht viel Hoffnung hatte, der kleine Tom, aber er hoffte jedes Jahr, dass ich ihn in der Heiligen Nacht auf meinem Schlitten mitnehmen würde."

„Aber das geht nicht, oder?!"

„Doch, das geht schon. Und nachdem er jahrelang wieder und wieder traurig aus dem Fenster in den Himmel gestarrt und sogar einmal eine Falle für mich gebaut hatte, kam ich zu dem Schluss, dass ich einen fähigen jungen Assistenten brauchen könnte, der später vielleicht einmal in meine Fußstapfen tritt."

„Sie wollten ihn tatsächlich mitnehmen?!", fragte Black ungläubig.  
„Ja, ich beschloss ihn, am nächsten Weihnachtsabend mit mir zu nehmen. Aber er war nicht mehr da. Er stand weder am Fenster des Schlafsaals noch hatte er sich zum Kamin geschlichen. Er war nicht mehr im Waisenhaus. Jemand anders hatte beschlossen, sich ihm und seiner Fähigkeiten anzunehmen."

„Natürlich, er war in Hogwarts!", riefen die beiden.

„Ja, manchmal habe selbst ich Konkurrenz", erwiderte der Weihnachtsmann schmunzelnd, „Wünsche können warten, wenn sich einem eine Chance bietet. Denken auch sie darüber nach."

-Ende-


End file.
